Harry Potter vs Lord Voldemort
by Annaleya
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry décide de tout quitter et partir loin des gens qu'il aime pour les protéger. Il part dans l'espoir de devenir meilleur sorcier et peut être trouver le moyen de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Un an plus tard, il revient. C'est là qu
1. Chapter 1 Ronald Weasley

Le soleil se levait sur le Terrier, il faisait beau bien que l'air en ce 1er juillet soit encore un peu frais. Ronald Weasley se retourna sous ses couvertures avant de s'étirer de tout son long. Il rejeta son dessus de lit à ses pieds puis se leva. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, les jumeaux, Ginny ainsi que Mr&Mme étaient à table. Il prit place sur une chaise et entama son petit déjeuner. C'était le premier jour des vacances et l'année qui venait de se dérouler à Poudlard avait été étonnement calme. Rien en comparaison avec les cinq autres. Mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant…sans Harry il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison pour que lui, Hermione et leurs autres amis soient embarqués dans une aventure dangereuse et palpitante ! Ron soupira, dans exactement 10 jours, cela fera un an que meilleur ami l'avait quitté. Un an qu'il aurait prit son sac et était partit après avoir seulement laissé une lettre. Un an que Ronald attendait son retour. Car il espérait bien qu'il revienne bientôt ! Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle année scolaire sans lui. Depuis le départ de Harry, il s'était sentit seul, c'était comme si on l'avait amputé d'un membre et ses résultats scolaires n'avaient jamais été si bas.

Heureusement, Hermione avait été là pour lui ! Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches, et d'ailleurs, à la fin du mois de juillet ils fêteraient leur 2ème mois en tant que couple.

Hermione Granger descendit l'escalier afin de se joindre à la famille Weasley. Si elle était là, c'était parce que la famille de Ronald l'avait invité à passer la première semaine de vacances avec eux. Bien que sa propre famille lui manquait énormément, elle avait tout de même accepté de passer quelques jours au Terrier après que Ron l'ai supplié. Et ce sous prétexte qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de penser à son meilleur ami une fois tout seul.

Personne n'avait de nouvelle du jeune sorcier depuis le soir où il était partit. Etait-il vivant ? Etait-il mort ? Nul ne le savait. Et surtout personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où il pouvait être. Et pourtant, tout le monde l'avait cherché ! L'Ordre du Phénix principalement – Albus Dumbledore lui-même avait tenté – mais sans succès – de le retrouver. Harry Potter était resté introuvable.


	2. Chapter 2 Le retour de Harry

« Tu dois ranger ta chambre aujourd'hui Ronald. » S'exclama Moly Weasley. « Ton bureau est recouvert de cochonneries ! Et si tu ne veux pas que je te les serve pour le dîner tu as intérêt à tout nettoyer ! Et d'ici ce soir ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron monta – en traînant les pieds – à sa chambre. A la base, son programme de la journée était de se poser dans sa chambre à jouer au échec avant de proposer à ses frères une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin. Voilà ses plans compromis…voir même annulé lorsque l'on observait la montagne de « cochonneries » qui recouvrait le bureau.

Une demi heure plus tard, Ronald tomba sur un bout de parchemin. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était la lettre qu'Harry avait laissé avant de disparaître, il ne se souvenait même plus de l'avoir laissé là, sur son bureau, avant de partir pour Poudlard l'an dernier.

« Cher amis,

J'ai à vous dire quelque chose d'important, de difficile à dire. Et cette lettre me semble impossible à rédiger. Voilà déjà quatre fois que je recommence, mais sans parvenir au résultat que je désir. J'aimerais réussir à vous exprimer tout ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ma tête mais c'est bien trop compliqué. Moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre…

Il va falloir me pardonner, mais je m'en vais. Je pars loin d'ici. Où je ne sais pas encore, mais je sais que c'est la bonne solution. J'ai besoin d'aller ailleurs, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses…je ne peux pas vous expliquer mes raisons dans cette lettre, elles risqueraient de vous sembler incompréhensibles voir même grotesques. Mais en tout cas j'ai beaucoup réfléchir, et je sais que ma place n'est plus ici. J'ignore où elle est réellement mais si elle doit être ailleurs qu'auprès de vous, je la trouverais. S'il y a bien une chose que je peux vous promettre, c'est que je reviendrais. Quand je l'ignore, dans un an, peut être plus, peut être moins…

Je ne pars pas pour fuir Voldemort, bien au contraire.

Encore une fois, je vous demande pardon.

Ron, Hermione, ne m'en veuillez pas. Vous allez me manquer

Amitié Harry.

PS : je te confis Hedwige Ron, s'il te plait prends en soin. »

Ron eu un vague sourire à la pensée de son ami. Il se souvenait bien du jour où il avait reçu cette lettre. C'était au petit déjeuner, il se rappelait bien avoir affiché un large sourire en voyant Hedwige arriver ! Il avait d'ailleurs pensé « chouette des nouvelles de Harry ! » mais son sourire c'était vite figé avant de disparaître ! Il avait immédiatement prévenu son père qui avait lui-même prévenu Dumbledore, mais ils étaient tous arrivés trop tard à Privet Drive : Harry était déjà partit depuis longtemps ! Il avait laissé la plus part de ses affaires d'ailleurs (elles sont désormais à Square Grimmaurd), apparemment il avait simplement emporté sa cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette, son balais ainsi que son album photo.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune homme marchait seul sur un sentier perdu, son sac en bandoulière. Harry Potter bailla, voilà maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il marchait et il était bien fatigué. Mais malgré la fatigue, il ne cessait pas de marcher car bientôt, il allait retrouver Ron et Hermione. Bientôt il les serrerait dans ses bras et pourrait revoir la famille Weasley, Rémus Lupin, Dumbledore…oui, il rentrait enfin chez lui ! Harry repensa à son passé, il en aura apprit des nouvelles choses en un an et il aura vécu surtout énormément de choses ! Car Harry avait bien changé, bien que fidèle à lui-même, il s'était réellement performé en magie et était devenu plus mûre sur le plan affectif et mental. Il avait également changé physiquement. A son départ, Harry était encore un enfant à lunette habillé de vêtements bien trop grands pour lui…aujourd'hui, il avait tout d'abord quitté ses lunettes rondes. Il avait opté pour des lentilles : la raison était que ses lunettes étaient souvent sujettes à tomber lors de combat et ce n'était pas un avantage pour lui, bien au contraire. Et de plus, il trouvait qu'il était beaucoup mieux sans. Autrement, il portait un pantalon noire, assez large aux jambes et un sweet bleu foncé. A ses mains des gans coupés aux doigts, semblable à ceux portés au Quidditch. Sans oublier ses éternels cheveux en bataille – fidèle au poste- !

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry arriva enfin à proximité du Terrier. Nous étions maintenant le soir, il était au alentour de 20h. Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement lorsqu'il vit la maison qu'il aimait tant ! Il fut soudain prit par l'envie de courir comme un fou jusque là bas tout en criant « c'est moi ! C'est Harry ! Je suis revenu ! »

Mais il ne préféra pas. A vrai dire, il craignait un peu la réaction de ses amis. Après tout, il avait disparu sans laisser de trace depuis 1 an ! Si ça se trouve, ils le croyaient même peut être mort ! Il ne pouvait pas non plus surgir comme ça…

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il hésita un instant à frapper. Il alla alors sur sa droite, jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur la cuisine. La famille Weasley était à table entrain de rigoler. Le visage de Harry s'illumina. Avec eux, Tonks, Rémus ainsi que Maugrey. Il se mordit la lèvre, fou de joie de voir les visages qui lui avaient tant manqué ! Il retourna à la porte, respira un bon coup puis frappa trois coups. Quelques secondes passèrent puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

Le cœur d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour ! Mr Weasley écarquilla les yeux puis il éclata de rire :

« Harry ! » Il se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. « C'est bien toi ?! »

« Ravis de vous revoir monsieur Weasley ! »

Il déposa ses mains sur le visage du garçon, tout en affichant un large, très large sourire.

« Mon dieu mais oui, c'est bien toi ! Viens entre ! Entre vite ! Molly ! Ron ! Regardez ! Regardez qui est de retour ! »

Harry entra et des cris de joie commencèrent à fuser de partout ! Ils furent rapidement suivit par des étreintes interminables ! Principalement avec Ron et Hermione. Inutile de préciser que des larmes de joies coulèrent également ! Après quelques instants, tout le monde se calma.

« J'arrive pas y croire ! Où t'étais passé ! » S'exclama Ron, mi joyeux, mi furieux !

« Oh…c'est une longue…très longue histoire… » Murmura t-il.

Soudain, trois personnes transplanèrent au Terrier : Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Sevérus Rogue. Le visage de Harry s'éclaira en un grand sourire. Dumbledore le fixa un instant, les yeux pétillants. Harry courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Albus lui rendit son étreinte (signe qu'il n'était pas furieux). Harry salua ensuite les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue (tandis que Minerva semblait bouleversé, Rogue semblait l'observer de manière suspecte).

« Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez tous manqué ! » S'exclama t-il. « Même vous professeur Rogue ! » Rajouta t-il (ce qui déclancha quelques rires).

« Viens, viens t'asseoir Harry ! Tu vas nous raconter ce qui s'est passé. » S'exclama Rémus Lupin. Harry alla prendre place à table, Rogue se mit face à lui et il posa sa main sur sa baguette ; Harry sourit :

« C'est bien moi je vous assure ! »

« Vous avez disparu un an Potter ! Rien ne prouve que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres n'ait pas réussit à mettre la main sur vous et rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas lui qui vous envois aujourd'hui ! »

Certaines hostilités se déclanchèrent, mais Harry les calma.

« Si vous voulez, j'accepte d'être soumit au Veritaserum. Il n'y a aucun souci, je dirais la même chose. Mais je pense que…si vous me laisser un peu de temps pour vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers mois, j'arriverais à vous convaincre que je suis… « du bon côté ». Enfin j'espère ! »

« Raconte nous tout ! » S'exclama Fred.

« Oui raconte nous Harry. » Ajouta George.

Harry sourit, il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.


	3. Chapter 3 Le recit de Harry

« Et…bien…qu'est-ce que vous voudriez savoir ? Je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

« Pourquoi es-tu partit ? » Demanda Hermione, l'air soudainement grave.

Harry eut un vague sourire, et son regard sembla perdu dans quelques souvenirs.

« Parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi, et pour vous également. » Murmura t-il. « Après la mort de Sirius, j'ai vraiment été complètement perdu, et je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi coupable. Après avoir pleurer trois jours sans arrêt et sans même vouloir manger, j'ai fait…un rêve. » Il eut un léger rire. « J'ignore si ce rêve était une simple production de mon imagination où si c'était réel, enfin je veux dire, si Sirius était bien là, vraiment. »

« Tu…as vu Sirius ? » Demanda Rémus, les yeux brillant.

« Oui, dans mon rêve. Je me souviens que je me sentais très étrange…comme flottant dans l'air et nous étions dans un endroit tout blanc…et très étrange ! Je me souviens bien, Sirius m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de pleurer, qu'il fallait que je me reprenne ! Qu'il ne voulait pas me voir ainsi ! Je me rappel lui avoir parlé un moment de tout ce qui s'était passé…au Ministère surtout. Et juste avant que je me réveille, il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part qui était là pour m'aider. Mais que je ne l'avais pas encore rencontré. »

Quelques yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Et tu crois vraiment que c'était…Sirius ? » Interrogea Ginny.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible quelque chose comme ça, mais je crois vraiment que c'était lui, en tout cas je préfère le croire. Après ce rêve, je me souviens avoir beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai su tout de suite que je devais partir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce que m'avait dit Sirius m'a fait comprendre ça. Et je suis d'ailleurs resté plusieurs jours à réfléchir à cette idée de partir. Et puis…et puis un jour…j'ai pris mon sac et je suis partit pour de bon. Je ne savais pas où j'allais aller, ni ce que j'allais devenir ! Avec Voldemort dans les rues…mais ça m'a semblé être le mieux à faire. Pour différentes raisons d'ailleurs. Déjà, après la mort de Sirius, je me suis promis que plus jamais quelqu'un que j'aime ne mourait sous mes yeux ! Jamais ! Et il n'est pas difficile de remarquer que les gens meurent facilement quand ils sont proches de moi…au moins, loin de vous, j'assurais votre protection – de manière provisoire -. Et surtout, je voulais me performer en magie, devenir meilleur sorcier ! Pour pouvoir protéger les gens qui m'entour et pour réussir à combattre Voldemort ! Et je savais que je ne trouverais pas à Poudlard ce que je cherchais. J'avais besoin de trouver une personne qui s'occuperait de moi, qui m'apprendrait ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la magie. J'aurais pu le demander ici vous me direz, à vous monsieur (il regardait Dumbledore) ou encore à vous monsieur Lupin…Mais… »

« Mais tu restais près de nous et ce n'était pas ce que tu désirais. » Fini Ron.

« Oui, exactement. » Murmura Harry. « Et puis Sirius m'avait dit que quelqu'un aller m'aider, quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Alors j'ai simplement décidé d'aller à sa rencontre. Ce que j'ai fait était du suicide je vous l'accorde ! Partir comme ça ! Avec Voldemort ! Mais de toute manière, (il regarda de nouveau Dumbledore) nous savons que c'est ma tâche de combattre Voldemort, ma tâche de le détruire ! Alors il fallait tout simplement que je m'en donne les moyens. »

Harry se tue un instant ; il faisait bien évidemment allusion au faite qu'il était l'Elu, comme il l'avait apprit après la mort de Sirius.

« Et…tu as trouvé le moyen de le vaincre…tu réussirais à te mesurer à lui et… » Demanda Mr Weasley.

Harry fit un signe de dénégation.

« Non…non je suis encore loin de lui arriver à la cheville question magie, mais au moins maintenant, je tiens la route ! Je sais me défendre, bien mieux qu'avant et je pourrais lui tenir tête j'en suis sûr. »

« Ça veut dire que tu as trouvé une personne pour s'occuper de toi ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire.

« A croire que j'étais destiné à le rencontrer ! Au début, quand je suis partit, je suis allé vers le nord, sans le moindre but, la moindre idée de ce que j'allais faire ou devenir. J'ai marché plusieurs jours, là où mon cœur et mon intuition me guidait. J'ai vécu des moments difficiles ! Très difficiles ! J'avais peur de tomber sur Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts, je devais me cacher et en plus vous me suiviez et je ne voulais pas que vous me retrouviez ! En plus, vous m'avez vraiment compliqué la tache, en faisant mettre des affiches partout pour me retrouver et des annonces dans la Gazette, sans oublier les Moldus que vous avez mis au courant ! »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on allait abandonner les recherches si facilement ! » S'exclama Rémus avec un léger sourire.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je n'avais pas pensé à l'idée d'être recherché par tout le monde. Je n'avais pas pensé à pleins de choses…comme l'endroit où passer mes nuits, comment passer inaperçu…comment me protéger seul, éviter d'être retrouver…entres autres. Après plusieurs jours seuls, j'ai commencé à déprimer, je me demandais où j'allais, si ça menait à quelque chose, si je ne devais pas plutôt rentrer…et en plus, je n'avais plus rien à manger ! Tout allait mal ! J'en suis arrivé au point de me sentir mal et même très mal tellement j'avais faim. » Il soupira puis repensa à cet instant. « Je ne sais pas où j'étais à ce moment là, je marchais sur des sentiers perdus et il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Et là, incroyable ! Sur un tronc d'arbre coupé il y avait un homme, un vieillard, assit. Et un peu plus loin une maison, c'était là qu'il vivait. J'ai donc décidé d'aller le voir. Je prenais un gros risque, il aurait pu me reconnaître, mais je tenais plus debout ! Je suis donc aller le voir et je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me donner à manger. Je lui ai dit que je marchais depuis plusieurs jours et que j'avais très faim et plus d'argent pour m'acheter quelque chose. Il m'a alors invité chez lui. J'ai accepté de venir et j'ai eu à mangé et j'ai même pu prendre un douche ! » Il sourit. « Et là on a commencé à discuté. Il m'a appelé Harry. J'ai donc tout de suite su qu'il m'avait reconnu mais il m'a sourit en disant que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me dénoncer. C'était d'ailleurs un sorcier et quand je suis repartit il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment étrange ! J'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être pré destiné à rencontrer quelqu'un pour m'aider. Je lui avais parlé chez lui des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais partit, et le soir, quand il m'a raccompagné à l'endroit où nous nous étions rencontrés je l'ai remercié de sa générosité envers moi et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il voulait que je suive le sentier qui partait sur la droite. Et que au bout, je trouverais ce que je cherchais. J'ai été très surpris, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que se soit, car il est repartit directement. Je me suis alors engagé sur le chemin qu'il m'avait désigné. »


End file.
